


Brightest Blue Eyes/明亮的蓝眼睛

by lengyu



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason十岁那年在逃生梯遇见一个向他求婚的古怪孩童，他说自己会考虑的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brightest Blue Eyes/明亮的蓝眼睛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brightest Blue Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/746341) by [Star_Nymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nymph/pseuds/Star_Nymph). 



感谢Beta：blurryyou

 

“我操！我操！你这个——小杂种！”

Jason拔腿就跑，躲进一条昏暗的巷子。皮条客踉踉跄跄，用手按住被砍伤的膝盖。他对逃跑的孩子和自己的朋友——三人之中的瘦子和大块头叫嚷着快点赶上。妓女——叫Sparkle的那个是吧？——已经逃脱成功。逃跑时，她那四英寸的鞋跟踩在地板上发出清脆的响声。很好，她不应该受那一巴掌，很多罪她都不该受。“我要杀了那个小杂种。”尽管正在为保命狂奔，Jason听见后面皮条客的咆哮和孩子的笑声。他在一个泥泞的街道急速转弯，越过垃圾桶。

是啊，他是个勇敢的小杂种——然而不管怎样，他要是又顶着黑眼圈回家，母亲铁定会生气。

天空下起了雨，Jason感到光滑的水泥地越来越容易打滑，每向前踏出一步，鞋底与地板摩擦就会吱吱作响。背后的暴徒穷追不舍，他们今日的速度比过去快得多，伴随着雷鸣般的脚步声，距离缩得越来越短。面前出现了几栋建筑，Jason在楼与楼之间疲于逃命，只能依靠尖叫的猫咪及腐烂物的恶臭味判断自己依然还在这片从小长大的地区。“该死！”Jason咕哝，还沾着皮条客血迹的美工刀从满是汗水的掌心里滑下来掉进了垃圾坑。他没有止步，他不能停下——那群混蛋今天气疯了。

然而出于某种原因，Jason还是犹豫着停了一小会儿。他的目光迅速飘向黑色垃圾袋，正想抓住那一抹银——“我看见他了！”

“操！”Jason又开跑了，匆忙之中缩进父亲过大外套飘动着的布料，企图融入黑暗布景。袖子很宽，他必须牢牢抓紧才不会摇晃，就目前的情况看来，这显然是个麻烦。可外面很冷，Jason的旧外套几个月前就被撕成了碎片：他还没把这事告诉母亲，反正他也用不着再买一件，一件刚好。

该死，他需要的是一个藏身之处。

这次驻足的巷子比刚才宽敞整洁许多，空旷的路面对于他现在的情况而言再糟糕不过了。雨势渐大，从天而降仿佛为路面铺上了一层水帘。Jason一边诅咒，一边抹去滴进眼睛的雨水，背后那群人的步伐越来越快。“该死该死该死该死！”发颤的齿间吐出一连串重音咒骂，全身因害怕而发抖。见鬼，他不会在今天被逮住的。让他们都见鬼去吧，那个起头的混蛋——

哐当！

噼啪！

金属相撞，在他上方似乎有什么东西重重地摔在地上。Jason蹲下身，吓得连心脏都快跳出来。搞什么鬼？天塌了？他中枪了？或者更糟——莫非那群笨蛋有足够的火力能向他投掷炸弹？（Jason必须承认，那样绝对会让他刻骨铭心，但是——）

他抬起头看到一条老式逃生梯，生锈的梯子连接地面，一团小黑影趴在栅栏旁。那个东西哆嗦着发出呜咽，笨拙地想要绕过一个有洞的平台，却在磕绊中失足落下。

Jason在心里又默念了一遍：搞什么鬼？

一只老鼠？

还是一只猫？

难道是蝙蝠侠？

不，不，见鬼的不可能，上述三种假设全错。动物可没有那么大，那么紧张——但作为蝙蝠侠，身影却又太小。

Jason目不转睛地看着。透过两条胳膊，影子探出脑袋向下看去，蓬乱的黑发下露出一双清澈明亮的蓝色大眼睛。那个生物窥视着下面，Jason注意到轻颤的粉唇，而那双眼睛——那双令他情不自禁凝望，未曾见过的明亮蓝眸——积蓄着泪水，那东西用鼻子吸了吸气。

Jason终于明白过来，该死，那是一个孩子，一个小孩子。

一个正在哭泣的小孩子。

（有一双湛蓝的眼睛）

“怎……”Jason张开嘴，疑惑的想要问个究竟。可是雨水落进眼里，他转过头把水揉了出来，竖起耳朵，听到渐渐逼近的沉重脚步声。那个孩子警觉起来——Jason能看见婴儿般水嫩的肌肤和皱起的小圆鼻。那双湛蓝眸子睁得大大的，里面闪烁着奇异的光彩，脸蛋皱成一团，流露出惶恐之色。小孩又开始啜泣，Jason知道他强忍住嚎啕大哭的欲望。

尽管他忍不了多久。

“见鬼！”Jason咒骂道——假如母亲知道他说了那么多脏话，她会用旧木勺打他的屁股。Jason迅速扶住楼梯攀登而上，铁锈咬进皮肤痛得他嘶吼，匍匐着上了平台。那孩子缩在角落里，靠在墙边试图与之融为一体。两秒钟后他把目光转了过来。

“谁——谁——”

“别说话。”

Jason扯住孩子上衣前襟，用手捂住他的嘴巴。小家伙大声尖叫，小手扑打着去抓这个陌生人的皮肤。Jason把孩子的双手按在墙壁上，强迫他不要动。两人一起蜷伏在地上，借着下面的金属楼梯隐匿身形。

下方传来刺耳的杂音。那群人沿着通道分散开来，盲目搜寻的过程中,反复大吼大叫。Jason说不出究竟是自己的心脏还是那个孩子的扑扑跳个不停，也可能他们俩都有份。可他不动声色，每每响起隆隆的脚步声都会让他将孩子抱得更紧。直至吵杂声随风而逝，耳畔能听到的唯有雨水落在水泥地上发出的哗哗声。

Jason又等了几分钟才放开怀里的孩子，差点把人推回红铁上。

“你……”他厉声道。听到语气中的怒意，小孩畏惧地缩了缩，“在这里干什么？你想死还是怎么？”

“我……我……”孩子尖锐的嗓音里透着浓浓的紧张，宛如小奶猫般的努力站立，“我什么都没做……我不是……”他呜咽着说，Jason能看到孩子脸上豆大的泪珠。操，真见鬼，他没想惹小家伙哭。

“好了好了，别又开始抹眼泪了。”Jason说着爬向倒在地上，瑟瑟发抖的人。他拍拍孩子的脑袋，抚过对方柔顺而有光泽的发丝，“你不会受罚，好吗？上帝。”

大大的蓝眼睛好奇地仰视着他，夹杂雨水的泪痕划过稚嫩的脸庞。未免太过稚嫩——幼小的年纪根本不该放开母亲的手外出乱跑，更别说爬上逃生梯。他和这里格格不入，干净的头发、柔软的皮肤、鲜光的服饰和……活见鬼了！

Jason像个孩子似地瞪大眼睛盯着巨大的照相机，哪怕没有相机套也完美至极，仿佛导线一样挂在孩子的小脖子上。镜头毫无瑕疵，表面的抛光效果映得黑色底座闪闪发光。相机很大。Jason想，可能值八百美金。他可以当了换钱，接下来几天够他们一家吃几顿好的。有这么一个大金矿摆在眼前触手可及，这孩子到处带着相机跑仿佛这只是一个小玩具——他到现在怎么还没被人偷袭？

富家子弟带着照相机跑进犯罪巷——他真的不属于这儿。

Jason甩去邪念（诱惑之音反复吟唱着带走吧，带走吧。他不应该错过，带走吧），舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，想抢劫一个小孩的愧疚之情扰得Jason胸口涌起一股郁结之气。他站起来拎起还在抽噎扭动的小家伙，看着对方颤颤巍巍勉强站稳。孩子站直后看起来更瘦小，未及Jason的肩膀，巨大的旧相机遮住整个小肚子，他似乎还不到六岁。

孩子用拳头揉了揉眼睛和圆鼓鼓的小脸，既然怪物跑了，他大概想表现得更坚强些：“……我只是想看看蝙蝠侠……”

蝙蝠侠？他——Jason差点怒吼，及时遏制住了音量（大概会吓坏小家伙），并用手搓了把脸。“你一定是在逗我……”Jason觉得小家伙是在默默地嘲笑自己。他在夜里穿过无比黑暗的街道，就为了碰运气见蝙蝠侠一面？新闻记者都没这孩子蠢！“世上有个新玩意叫作电视机，你为什么不利用起来？那样安全多了。”

孩子忍住啜泣，盯着他：“不——不是。我……我想看真人，我想亲眼见见蝙蝠侠！”

（我想要这个，我想要那个，这孩子真是够了。你就不能把照相机用在其他地方吗？）

Jason发出鼻音，翻了个白眼。又是一个白痴空想家。

“我要见蝙蝠侠……”孩子低声呢喃，或者说更像是安静的碎碎念。瘦弱的肩膀被击败一般垮了下来，手指抚上相机带羞怯地把玩着，全身都缩进绿毛衣里。他的脸沉下来，Jason从中看出了受伤，需求，以及显而易见的渴望……对于英雄的敬仰？关怀？还是爱慕？

他看透了什么，却一点都不喜欢——他不喜欢这种会引起共鸣的感觉。

“你走错地方了。”Jason说。孩子立刻抬起头，困惑地注视着他。Jason叹了口气：“蝙蝠侠不会来这，这里不是他的管辖区。”

“……哦……”孩子低下头，又耷拉起肩膀，眼神黯淡下来，恢复刚才垂头丧气的模样。Jason几乎感觉得到小家伙的心猛地一沉。

“不过，我知道他会去哪。”

孩子又仰起脑袋。“真的吗？”苍白的脸庞浮现出一抹笑容，双颊露出小酒窝。小家伙用期待的目光看着比他稍大的少年，散发出愉快的气息：“你……你能带我去吗？拜托了？”

Jason不懂到底是他变得心软，还是小家伙兴奋不已的关系，他的态度软化下来，拉住孩子逐渐被雨水打湿的手臂往前拽。“好吧，没问题，干嘛不呢？”孩子从他手里抽出胳膊，反而用小短手紧紧握住Jason张开的手。

Jason看了看他，问道：“你叫什么名字？”

孩子羞涩地微笑着回答：“我叫Tim。”

***

Jason带Tim来到一家古老的剧院，一路握着他颤抖的手。他们沿途经过碎玻璃和断木条，遭人遗忘的售票亭前的地板上依然随处可见泛黄的十几年前的广告。Tim落在后面，紧紧抓住Jason。现在两人冒着暴雨而行，Jason必须向他保证，是的，他们不会走进这栋大楼黑乎乎的深渊之口，这才说服Tim继续前行。

整趟旅行中Jason不得不向受惊的六岁孩子（抱歉，是六岁十个月）承诺，他们既不会靠近混乱的巷子，也不会接近那些簇拥在街道边无人看管，摇摇欲坠的大楼。他不得不反复保证，他们身处的地方不会再有人造访。总而言之，Jason不会让任何人伤害Tim——所以说，你别再像个胆小鬼一样行吗？

他询问Tim是怎么跑进犯罪巷又哭又闹的，Tim告诉他用走的。

“走？从哪里走过来？”

“……某个地方……”

Tim压低嗓音，面无表情，双手使劲拉住湿透了的相机带。

他再也没说什么，Jason也没问——这里的首要规则：当别人闭嘴，你就闭嘴。

Jason带Tim走另一条逃生梯，嘴里一面嘟哝，一面让小男孩踩上自己肩膀，将他幼小的身体推向更高层。他们同心协力向上爬，每一步都令逃生梯发出抗议的呻吟。在岁月的侵蚀下，陈旧的台阶出现了裂缝。Tim首先奔跑起来，四肢并用爬在金属上，就好像四肢黏着身体——Jason再次联想到了猫，特别是雨水打湿了Tim的头发，使得发丝贴住他红润的脸颊。

可爱的小孩子。Jason心想。Tim用手去摸屋顶，差一点被绊倒。Jason及时抓住他的衣领，把人从水泥硬地那边拉回来，冲着Tim脸上尴尬的红晕和亮晶晶的眼睛大笑不止。实在是个可爱的小孩子。

两人紧挨着屋顶的墙壁，试图躲避滂沱大雨，以免湿哒哒的衣服粘住皮肤，以免雨水模糊视线。Tim紧紧贴在Jason身边，脑袋埋进对方的颈窝，利用彼此的身体遮住相机防止进水。他的声音盖过雨声，告诉Jason自己多么喜欢蝙蝠侠，多么想见罗宾——这两位是他的最爱，是他心目中的大英雄。他喜欢观察他们。根据Tim的说辞，那几乎相当于认识他们。

“你喜不喜欢蝙蝠侠，Jason？”

“呃，他还行，没什么大不了的，又不是超人。”

“可不正是这样才显得他很酷吗？”

“如果你喜欢大蝙蝠胜过‘比子弹飞得更快 ’是没错。”

“蝙蝠侠不一样，他……他保护好人。”

“超人不也一样？况且，嘿，我很擅长保护人！”

“是吗？”

“我保护你这个小笨蛋，你才没摔个嘴啃泥。”

Tim满脸笑容，露出一口白牙。他发现了这点，把头埋进毛衫，藏住双颊的红晕。

他们等了又等，似乎过了数小时，然而蝙蝠侠没有披着黑色斗篷噬夜而来，罗宾也没有露面为天空增添色彩。只有倾盆大雨和汽笛鸣叫，无聊的哥谭之夜仿佛黑色深渊那样笼罩了他们。时间一分一秒过去，Jason越来越沮丧，一种奇异的失望感窜遍全身。这并非为他自己——在他的生活中，蝙蝠侠从未预示一种好兆头。

他为Tim打抱不平，为了那个孩子的向往和愿望，被迫等待那么久却一无所获。

Jason心中有一部分告诉他，Tim必须明白生活中梦想时而会破灭。Jason叫那部分闭嘴。

他的手不知不觉地搂住Tim瘦小的肩膀。尽管不起作用，他还是拉开宽大的外套为Tim阻挡风雨。孩子冰凉的躯体与自己炽热的贴在一起，一头乱发下可以窥见他红彤彤的鼻尖，面料下的十指也已冻得发红。Jason往下看去，发现Tim闭上了眼。

他叹息道：“对不起。”Tim再次睁开双目，灰白色的阴影中闪过一丝淡蓝的光芒，眨去眼中的迷茫和雾气。

他好奇地看着Jason：“为什么道歉？”

Jason伸出手：“蝙蝠侠没出现，对不起，孩子。”他是在真心道歉——虽然不懂为什么，但他确实心怀愧疚。

“哦……没……关系。”Tim耸耸肩，看上去没想象中那么失望，“你……我们努力过了对吧？而且……”他害羞地笑了笑，Jason不由自主地回以笑容。“这很……有意思。跟你说话很有趣，Jason。”

“噗……我也一样，Timmy。”听到这话Tim皱起了鼻子，反复表示自己不喜欢这个昵称——Jason毫不在意。两人安静地倚着墙，倾听寒风的咆哮。Jason觉得也许他们还没做好离开的打算。尽管寒风刺骨，大雨如注，跟Tim呆一块儿很舒服，他喜欢这儿。

他喜欢待在这儿陪伴Tim。

“Jason？”他们从愤怒的风吼听到震耳欲聋的雷电，Tim轻缓柔和的声音插了进来。

“怎么，Timbo？”

Tim陷入沉默，手掌捂住嘴巴，让人难以听清他的话语。最后他对Jason说道：“等我们长大了……你……你愿意嫁给我吗？”

什……

什么？！

十岁的少年猛地站立起来，差点撞倒Tim，运动鞋摩擦水泥地发出响亮的刮擦声。Tim似乎感到地动山摇，呆呆地望着Jason，小脸上尽是困惑不解。Jason也瞪大眼睛，傻傻地俯视着对方，眼神犀利。他惊讶得脸红脖子粗，话也说不出来。

“你——你……！”记事以来他从未像现在这般词穷，就算是那时候他肚子里也总还藏着一手反击的嘲讽。他想要回答，心脏仿佛蹦到了嗓子眼。Tim睁着那双大眼睛，疑虑重重地盯着他。“想跟我结婚？”Jason终于开了口，声音有些尖锐，又有些太过响亮。

至少Tim也脸红了。虽然他垂下了视线，却还是平静地点了点头，不带半分犹豫：“对——对的，拜托？”

这句“拜托”说得亲切温柔，扣动Jason的心弦，牵出他的一声“为什么？”

“因为……你人很好，勇敢冷静，还很关心我。我觉得……我已经喜欢上你了？”他冥思苦想说出了理由，话语掷地有声，响亮清晰的声音在Jason脑中回荡。等话音落地，Tim弓起身体缩成一团，满脸通红地撇开头。

见鬼。Jason想着，见鬼见鬼见鬼，这个孩子爱上我了！

他不懂如何是好，也克制不了自己，局促地盯着孩子瞧个不停，对于打在头上的似鼓阵雨熟视无睹。他的思绪乱成一团麻，不知该说什么才能阻止Tim逐渐挑高的眉梢。Jason的无动于衷令孩子眉宇间的沟壑越来越深。

他陷入了前所未有的困境，只有狂跳不已的心脏提醒自己还活着。

手指扯住外套的厚皮革，最终，Jason试着说点什么。

“我会……考虑……”

他不知道这句话说得对不对，可Tim听后抬起头，蓝眸中闪烁着希望。

“真的吗？”他尖声问。

心软的那一面又说了一遍，同时训斥自己不该给予孩子期待。他才刚认识，见鬼，他们可能再也不会见面。如果还有机会相遇，Jason绝不会摇摆不定——他给内心的自己迎面一拳，因为Tim又对他展露了笑容。

Tim笑着打了个哆嗦，冰冷的雨水还是乘虚而入落在皮肤上。

Jason低头看着Tim的身体，扯了扯袖子：“是的……呃……跟你说……”他迅速脱下外套，急匆匆地走回Tim面前，为其披上沉重的衣服。他帮孩子把胳膊伸进袖子里，看到小家伙的四肢裹入大片深棕色里面，随后顺手把拉链一直拉到领口。

“等你长大后能撑得起这件衣服，我们就结婚，好吗？”

Tim的眼睛（十分迷人的蓝眼睛）透出喜悦之色，Jason将埋藏在皮囊下的悔意强行压在了心底。

“你……保证？”

Jason毫不迟疑地说出了“是的”。

当粉红色的小嘴唇印上Jason泛红的脸颊，他也没怎么介意。

***

那是Jason唯一见过Tim的夜晚，他没有得到孩子的姓氏，也不知道对方住哪儿。他们在雨夜中待到深夜，Tim不得不离开——他拒绝让Jason带他去某个无关紧要的“地方”。

不管那件外套是否破旧不堪，父亲对Jason弄丢的事实大发雷霆，母亲则气他的晚归。

在斥责谩骂的包围下，Jason想知道Tim去了哪里。

Tim如同一抹幽灵，在Jason的生命中一晃而逝。Jason没想太多，他不能——他的人生不允许他想太多。他成长起来，照顾母亲，学会偷盗。当蝙蝠侠（Bruce、爸爸、老爸、父亲）用第一个儿子的色彩覆住Jason，他才想起那个带着价值八百美金照相机，目若朗星的男孩，以及那件过大的皮夹克。

Jason想到他，满腹疑惑，而后……他忘了。遗忘了过去，将剩余的记忆淹没在硝烟、愤怒、痛苦和极度悲伤之中。

（Tim偶尔会进入他的梦里。Jason希望每次醒来都不会记起。）

***

替代品倒在地上流了一大滩血，披风早已血迹斑斑。就在Jason扶他起身的时候，鲜血染红了Jason的手臂。红头罩咒骂连连，不假思索地朝黑暗开了一枪，瞄准对面枪口喷出的火花。红罗宾很重，比外表看起来重很多。为了获得充裕的时间拿出抓钩枪射向窗外，红头罩只能背着他。他们在哥谭市的夜晚穿行于群楼之间，红罗宾的斗篷在风中飘荡，这个白痴的口中还在叨念某些无礼的话。

“你……没拿到档案……”

隐藏在头盔下的Jason咬紧牙关：“对，没错，你他妈中枪后要干其他活是挺困难！”进去出来。Tim之前告诉他——他们要做的只是进去，拿档案，出来。之后两人之间就没瓜葛了。

然后Tim进去，肩部那么容易就中了一枪。

见鬼的双人行动——这就是Jason喜欢单干的原因。

Tim呢喃着某些令人费解的言辞，嘴里含糊不清地蹦出几个字节，他的意识在昏迷和清醒的边缘徘徊，精神涣散，受伤处血如雨下。他提到了自己的住处——Jason猜测比起蝙蝠洞，Tim更想去那。（可怜的替代品还在为惨遭取代自怜自哀？哇，快哭出一条河吧，Tim）

“混蛋。”Jason轻声抱怨，却还是拉动绳索改变了方向。

他熟练地落在Tim家的阳台上，把义警毫无意识的躯体从肩头挪下来，让他靠在自己穿着护甲的胸前。他一边抬高Tim的头部靠在自己肩膀上，一边解锁玻璃门，小心翼翼地关闭报警系统——该死的替代品竟然那么偏执，采用了万一被闯空门，屋子就会自爆的程序。Jason不太温柔的把Tim扔上床，动起手来关闭护甲的陷阱装置,剥去贴身衣物。床在他的体重压迫下凹陷下去，等把青年的衣物脱到只剩下内裤，手指轻轻掠过淌出几乎浓黑色血的暗红色伤口。

Jason施加了压力，昏睡中的Tim立刻发出痛苦的呻吟。

但他很快静了下来，几乎没有发出任何声音。Jason从伤口中取出子弹，迅速为他缝合，把血迹全蹭在身下的白色床单上。

（替代品最好别为这点小事抱怨。老子救了你的命，你却担心床单？！）

Jason处理好Tim的伤势站起来，脱下溅满鲜血的手套，最后摘下头盔。他吸了口气，“第二张脸”落在地毯上发出一记闷声，他把视线转向躺在床上一动不动的人。冒牌货裸露的胸部在呼吸，一起一伏，满是伤疤的皮肤在暗红色的衬照下越发苍白。Jason想知道Tim究竟是天生白皙，还是不断自我磨练的副作用。

Jason想知道自己为何在乎。

他摇摇摆摆地走到壁橱门前，大手一挥拉开门。他要给替代品找点衣服穿，然后就走人。Jason在心里默念，他不会再玩保姆游戏了。那个孩子还活着，他的任务大功告成。Jason翻遍了衬衫和定制西装，还有许多背心，都是一样羊毛轻纺的高级品，完全找不到适合那小子穿的衣服。见鬼，这孩子总喜欢打扮成要去参加灰姑娘舞会的样子吗？是人都会觉得一个十八岁青年总该有套运动衫吧。

Jason跪在地上，发现有一团织物被压在几个盒子下面。他抓住深棕色的皮革，灰尘、十余年的烟味以及经年成就的味道飘起直冲Jason的嗅觉，他感到无比熟悉。无数个寒冷冬夜，裹在父亲的旧外套里，缭绕的烟味侵蚀着他的大脑。

Jason拉出折叠好的外套，把袖子摊在膝盖上，肩膀跟肘部某几处的颜色比其他地方暗淡。

Jason凝视着衣服，认真思考为何心脏仿若千斤重。他捡起外套直起身，走到灯光微弱的白色房间里。

他看清衣领上印着几不可见的WT。

见——

陈年旧事一幕幕地浮现在眼前：愤怒的皮条客、黑暗的巷子、瓢泼大雨（雨下得那么大）还有他一生中未曾见过的明亮蓝眸，这些画面一拥而上，看得Jason眼花缭乱。穿着湿哒哒的绿色毛衣的男孩仰望着他，运动鞋无措地并在一起，双手笨拙地抚弄挂在脖间的大相机，嘴角含着羞涩的笑容。

“我叫Tim。”

——见鬼！

脚下的地毯一寸一寸解体，化作无数碎片不复存在。Jason什么也抓不住，身子往下坠去，越坠越深直至跌入虚无，获得一种新的认知。那是Tim。

就是那个替代品、冒牌货、罗宾、红罗宾、Timothy Drake-Wayne。

Tim Drake是他的梦中幽灵，是那个不知从哪儿冒出来，深爱蝙蝠侠的小家伙，是那个未经Jason允许，擅自闯入又从他生命中消失的男孩。

他的Tim就是那个替代品Tim。

Jason攥紧拳头，听到捏在手里为人忽视的旧皮革发出脆弱的声音。他宛如多年前那一夜似的目瞪口呆，盯着手中送出的礼物——他赠与的那个孩子如今成了他憎恨的对象（但这也不见得。他恨替代品，恨Tim填补的空白——Tim的存在迫使Jason成为Wayne庄园被遗忘的幽灵）

（他恨Tim扮演的那个罗宾，他从未真正恨过Tim本人）

“Jason……？你在干——”

Jason不知道自己站了多久，沉浸在记忆与情感的漩涡中难以自拔。但Tim已经醒了，站在身侧把他唤出恍惚状态，同时扯走了他手里的外套。青年把衣服抱在胸前，怀抱衣服的模样就好像这是世界上最珍贵的宝物。Jason瞧见他过于苍白的脸颊布上了一层红晕。

Tim的头发遮挡住了眼睛，他抬高了视线，为了看清楚Jason的脸（无论他的脸上显露出怎样的情绪）。然后Jason看见了——

那双他从未见过的湛蓝眼睛。

是他。

是他。

正是他的Tim。

（十二年后已经长大成人）

“……别人的衣柜！”

Jason甩甩头，从热血沸腾中恢复意识，他知道Tim在说话。“你说什么？”

“我说‘你不能大大咧咧地乱翻别人的衣柜！’”Tim满脸通红，既生气又尴尬。他的双目（蓝得深邃）四处张望，就是不肯在Jason的脸上稍作停留。

“我……算了，那件外套——你什么时候——”Jason指向衣服，亟待解决心中疑惑。此话一出，Tim如同受惊的动物般后退数步。他更用力地握住外套，摇着头。

“Tim？”

Tim又摇了摇头，咬住下唇，视线上扬与Jason的目光交汇——真挚、无垠、吐露真情。

他知道。

Tim又撇开头，咬住嘴唇向后退去，顺势将外套藏在背后。Jason下意识地迈开脚，步步逼近，把Tim堵到床沿无路可逃。“你就是他？”Jason问，无法抑制唇畔浮起的笑意。

这是一个模棱两可的疑问，但Tim听得懂。他是一个聪明的罗宾，懂得其中的暗示。

“我……”他垂下头，“是的。”

Jason点头：“你从什么时候知道我是——”

“那个Jason？一直都知道。你从没试图隐藏自己的身份。你……”Tim发出恼怒的声音，没受伤的那只手随意地捋了捋刘海，“你仍然在保护市民，所以……我轻而易举就推理出来。”

Jason挑起眉毛看向他：“你从没打算告诉我？连外套都不准备还给我？”

“我应该说什么？‘嗨，我不知道你还记不记得我，不过我就是那个六岁时向你求婚的小孩，这是你的外套’？！”Tim怒气冲冲地瞪着他，吹开散落在脸上的发丝，“当面前有一把枪指着我威胁，要说这话实在太有难度了，Jason！”

他必须承认，那的确不可能，不过……

Jason停下脚步，对着比自己矮小的青年扬起笑容，眼中闪烁着兴味：“所以说，你还记得我们的约定？”

就这样，Tim呆若木鸡，四肢僵硬，说话也变得语无伦次，红晕顺着脸颊一直慢慢爬到脖子。Jason从Tim松开的手里扯过衣服，温柔地披在年轻人赤裸的肩膀，同时发出愉快的鼻音。

“还是太瘦小了，Timmy。”

Tim始终讨厌这个昵称——他皱起鼻子，似乎彻底糊涂了：“什么？”

“那个约定。等你能撑得起这件衣服，我就嫁给你。”Jason得意地笑道，“你要想知道的话，你个子太矮了。所以，我不能答应你。”

“什么……哦……”Tim低下头，一如数年前六岁那样耷拉着肩膀。（他永远克服不了失望，是吗？）

Jason脱下披在Tim肩部的外套，折叠起来。他迅速瞄了对方一眼，把衣服夹在腋下：“我会给你一个安慰奖。”说完他便转身离开，除了停下来拿头盔，没有再浪费其他时间。

Tim跟在后面，浑身一颤，跑向敞开的阳台门：“你会给我答复吗？”Jason能听出Tim掩盖在紧张之下的兴奋，他很高兴这一点也没有随着时光而消磨。

“过几周我会告诉你，我还要好好想一想。”

一阵风吹过，Jason消失了踪迹。

***

两周后，穿了深棕色外套的Jason在Tim家的阳台上邀请他出门，同时要求他带上照相机。

他们将要踏上跟踪蝙蝠侠的旅程，这一次他们会找对路的。

END


End file.
